role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Tarkatan Xenomorph
The Tarkatan Xenomorph, also known as the Tarkatamorph is a Tarkatan/Xenomorph hybrid, originating from an alternate universe, that rebelled against the hive and joined the Abominations. He is used by MechaZero101. Origin The Tarkatan Xenomorph originated from a Xenomorph colony in Outworld, his Facehugger impregnating Baraka, a Tarkatan warrior belonging to Mileena's forces. In an attack against Outworld by Mileena in an attempt to take back her throne, Baraka was stuck in a fight with D'Vorah. In the middle of the fight, Baraka felt excruciating pain from his chest as a Chestburster burst from his chest and ran away. After maturing, the Tarkatamorph would start to develop a liking for fighting, and eventually beat the Elder God, Shinnok. He then came back to Outworld and killed it's emperor, only to find out that the Queen that birthed his egg was replaced by a new one. This new Queen and the new generation of Xenomorphs treated the Tarkatamorph like trash, and would often get in fights. This caused the Tarkatamorph to despise the Xenomorphs that follow the orders of Queens. After a while, the Tarkatamorph was suddenly teleported to the main universe's Earthrealm, where he found out there were more Xenomorphs there, the Tarkatamorph then headed for Chicago, preparing to kill anything in his path. Debut: The Tarkatamorph And The Newborn Vs. Kamen Rider Chalice The Tarkatamorph was killing a group of marines out in the forests of Chicago, until Kamen Rider Chalice showed up and started shooting at him. The Tarkatamorph started shooting acid at Chalice, as the Newborn showed up. The Tarkatamorph then slashed at Chalice's leg and continued to attack it. The fight continued with the Tarkatamorph slashing and shooting acid at Chalice, and The Newborn smashing Chalice and throwing boulders at the Kamen Rider, which Chalice destroys. After some time, Chalice fused into a being with immense strength and power, the Xenomorphs' attacks were useless,So then The Tarkatamorph shot his acid at Chalice's eyes, blinding the Rider and retreated with The Newborn into the woods. He was then asked to join the Abominations, which he did, acting as the brawler and mercenary of the team. Fight Between Killers! The Tarkatan Xenomorph Vs The One Eyed Ghoul! With the Predalien out in the city to retrieve the Xeno Ghouls, Ken Kaneki attacked them. The Tarkatamorph took on the Ghoul, fighting with him and putting up quite a challenge, only for Kaneki to get the upper hand due to his regeneration. The Tarkatamorph used his amazing stealth and escaped, regrouping with the Predalien and the Xeno Ghouls and heading back home. Appearance The Tarkatan Xenomorph look a lot different than other Xenomorphs, having a much more muscular, human-like build with human-like hands and feet and defined muscles. The Tarkatamorph's head is also a lot smaller and more spherical than normal Xenomorphs, and possesses much sharper and longer teeth, a trait taken from a Tarkatan's DNA. The Tarkatamorph possesses gauntlets on his wrists which are used to store his extremely long, jet black blades. The Tarkatamorph's tail is extremely long and can be used from over his head, much like a scorpion does. Personality Due to taking on traits from Baraka, a Tarkatan, the Tarkatamorph shares his love for fighting and killing, and has a lust for blood. The Tarkatan also likes to toy with his enemies and torture them, one of his favorite methods is cutting off his foe's limbs one by one until they cannot fight anymore, and then doing them the favor of putting them out of their misery in the slowest way possible. He is also very serious, and is not a team player, going for the kill himself. He is also strategic, using his combat expertise to kill his prey. Abilities * Retractable Blades: ' These blades are very durable and sharp, almost impossible to destroy, he can use them very fast too, and has perfect control over them. * '''Tail: ' He can use his tail to slash, stab and impale his enemies, it is very long too so he has and advantage, it can also fire acid. * 'Martial Arts: ' Due to him coming out of a Baraka, he acquired his Martial Arts and strength. * '''Acid: He can shoot acid from his mouth and tail, and sometimes he cuts himself so that acid comes out and damages his enemies, which indicates that he is smarter than most Xenomorphs. * Agility and Stealth: ' He is very fast due to his structure and build, and can be sneaky when needed. * '''Teeth: ' Like his host, he has very sharp and long teeth, able to cut through Exosuits, but not by much. Trivia * Due to how long it's name is, MechaZero gave it the nickname '''Tarkatamorph. * The alternate universe the Tarkatamorph's from is the one where he gets his ending in Mortal Kombat X, killing Shinnok and taking over Outworld. * Unlike many Xenomorphs, the Tarkatan is actually male. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Xenomorphs Category:Ninjas Category:Mutants Category:Aliens Category:Hybrids Category:Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Video Game Character Category:Characters (MechaZero101)